check-up
by MiriRainbowitz
Summary: Oliver gets a little more than he expected at his dental check-up


"Dr. Wilkoff?" Oliver asked as a very pretty- and _very_ young-looking- blond woman walked into the room. Last time he'd checked- and, to be fair, it was quite a while ago- Dr. Wilkoff had been less attractive, and a whole lot less blond.

"Me? Oh, no," the woman replied. "I'm just Felicity. Dr. Wilkoff is busy today, so I'll be doing your check-up today."

"Okay," Oliver replied. He leaned forward slightly so Felicity could fasten the little paper apron around his neck, shuddering a bit at the slight shock that went through his body when her fingers accidentally brushed his neck. Before he could start wondering what that was about, Felicity started to lower the chair.

"Open up," Felicity said, once the chair was all the way down, and Oliver obliged. "Wow, you have a really nice mouth," she said, then blushed. "I mean, in a "I'm a dental hygienist and it's really clean-looking" way, not in a "I find your mouth attractive" way. Not that's it's _not_ attractive, because it is, but that sounded a lot less inappropriate when I thought it." Oliver would have snorted at her rambling- it was honestly kind of cute- but she'd already started scraping his teeth with something.

"And speaking of nice mouths, you should have _seen_ some of the mouths I've seen," Felicity continued. "I mean, for the most part, mouths are mouths- not too unclean, not too bad- and you've got one of the nicest mouths I've seen, but some mouths are just so- icky. They're just _horrible_ \- I swear they probably don't even brush their teeth most days. Cleaning those kind of people is always a nightmare."

"At least you don't have a lot of tartar," Felicity said. "Now I'm gonna floss your teeth, and there might be some bleeding, especially if you don't floss regularly." Oliver nodded- he did actually floss regularly, and this wasn't exactly classified information- but he kind of got the sense that maybe Felicity was saying this more for her benefit than his.

For the rest of the time, Oliver didn't talk- partly because Felicity was working on his mouth, but mostly because she kept up a basic non-stop stream of talking. On probably anyone else, it would have been annoying- especially because Oliver literally couldn't reply- but there was just something about her that made it hard for Oliver to be mad at her. There was also the fact not all of her talking was about her work- part of it was, but there was also random facts about herself, interesting bits of trivia, and little quips and accidental innuendos that would have had Ollie Queen making a very corny one-liner in reply.

But Ollie Queen was long gone, and Oliver Queen was content to simply sit in silence and laugh internally at how cute Felicity was when she blushed after she realized what she'd said. That and enjoy the sparks that skittered along his skin when she touched him.

"And...we're all done," Felicity said eventually, and before she could do anything, Oliver unclipped the paper from around his neck. "And just- I know I said this before, but you really do have a nice mouth, Mr. Queen."

"All the better to ask you out with," Oliver heard himself say, a charming smile appearing on his face as he internally hit winced. _Really? That was something that_ Ollie _would have said._

"W-what?" Felicity stuttered.

"I'm sorry," Oliver replied. "I don't know what I was thinking." When he saw a flicker of sadness cross her face, he quickly continued. "I mean, I do want to ask you out, but- not like that. That was a- _very_ crappy line."

"So just to be clear, you just- asked me on a _date_ ," Felicity said.

"Um...yes," Oliver replied. "Yes, I did. You're..." _beautiful, adorable, amazing_ "remarkable, Felicity."

"Thank you for remarking on it," Felicity said with a smile. "Um...I assume your phone number is on file, so I'll text you, sometime today."

"That sounds great," Oliver replied, the charming smile widening into a happy grin.

"And that is how I met your mother," Oliver finished, looking his daughter in the eyes. "So even though everyone tells you dentists are scary- well, they can be, but chances are you'll meet a cute dental hygienist and end up marrying them.

"But Mommy is a dentist," his daughter replied, her brow furrowing.

"And Mommy can be a little scary, but don't tell her I said that," Oliver replied in a semi-whisper. "Now, time for you to go to sleep. Goodnight, princess." He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy," she replied, and Oliver pulled up the blankets, then turned off the light and walked out of her bedroom.

"What story did you tell her tonight?" Felicity asked when Oliver walked into their bedroom.

"How we met," Oliver replied, pulling Felicity into a kiss that still managed to send a rush through him.

"Mm, at Dr. Wilkoff's office," Felicity said. "I told you that you had a nice mouth."

"And I said 'all the better to ask you out with'," Oliver replied. "But you know what else I was thinking?"

"No," Felicity said.

"All the better to eat you out with," Oliver replied with a smirk, and before Felicity could say anything, Oliver had pulled her back into a kiss.

And, well...if Felicity had a hard time concentrating at work the next day, could you really blame her? Oliver did have quite a nice mouth.


End file.
